


We'll do this together

by 1KeyFun



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Brotherly Love, Depression, Fluff, Rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-05-29 15:50:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19403497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1KeyFun/pseuds/1KeyFun
Summary: Four brothers are living with their father - Oroku Saki. Everything seems fine - school, work and the beautiful joy of being young. Just not for Michelangelo. He is suffering, drowning in darkness, screaming, but no one can hear him. What is bothering him? Why has he changed so much? And what will his brothers do, when they'll find out the truth?Our favourite turtles are humans in this story.





	1. Silence

**Author's Note:**

> My first time trying to write something like this. I hope you'll enjoy it, I have plans to update once every two weeks.  
> Also I have many other ideas, but I have no help, and English is not my first language so please have patience, I'll try to improve with time!

Mikey’s point of view

I am sitting on a bed in my room facing the window, my back turned to the door. Here my orange walls, that were painted by me and my brothers, after all these years seem to have lose its shine. I’m comfortably enjoying the sound of thunder and that tiny little light, that is brought by lightning. I used to fear it and now it seems to bring me calmness. I used to fear boogie man and now he is alive. 

My blond curls still are a little damp from walking home in this weather. I run my hand through them and give a deep sight. I try to relax, but there is no glimpse of hope escaping it. My eyes become more and more stingy and I feel my heart falling with each boogie man’s heavy step. He is getting closer. He is here to harm me again and my heroes, my only protectors are not home. Every time my brothers disappear, he acts. He. My father. 

Those arms that protect you and embrace you only brings me pain. That voice that helps you to overcome weaknesses makes me sick. A roof over your head that provides warmth and good memories makes me want to run and never look back. 

As I’m thinking of all these things, door handle starts to shake. He is here. He slowly opens the door. Steps inside and locks us in. I start to tremble; more tears start to fall. Suddenly I feel my bed move. I know what is coming. I’ve known it for a while. I’m used to it already, but I can’t tell. I can’t go to my brothers or anyone else, because we are a family. Even though I hate my father I love my brothers and I don’t want us to be separated. Who would adopt four sons? Also, my father made it clear that I, who killed our mother and the love of his life, should take her place. 

I know my place, so I allow it. I allow my father to run his hands all over my body. I allow him to have his way. That’s what mother used to do. He slowly takes my clothes of. Those eyes, that roam my body like I’m a piece of meat, disgusts me. I shut my own eyes. Try to lock everything that is happening around me. And as I feel him inside, tearing me apart and rocking the bed, the only thought that can’t leave my consciousness is my mother. She went through all of this, so it’s okay. I took her away from everyone so it’s fine.  
To me his kisses are worthless, his words are silent, his face is just a blob. Event the lightning can’t show his disgusting features and I don’t care. I don’t want to see. I don’t want to feel. I want to disappear. 

And I don’t feel. 

As it has started it has ended. He finished, told me to take a shower before my brothers came back and left with a satisfied grin on his face. I know deep inside that Raph, one of my oldest brothers, would love to wipe that smirk of his face. Yet at the same time I understand that he might agree with father. Agree that I deserve it.  
There were moments when I wanted to tell everyone, I wanted to shout to the world that it hurts. That no matter how much I shower, nothing can wash my shame. Nothing can wash those memories away. The first time it happened I thought it was normal. It was normal to wake up to your father kissing you. I thought that was fatherly love. Yet the moment his voice ordered me to stay silent I understood. 

Before I went too deep with my depressing thoughts, I stared to gather necessary stuff for the shower and suddenly I stopped to look at the mirror. My torso and inner tights are full of bruises. When he beats me or rapes me, he tries not to leave any scars. He knows that if my brothers find out they would be frantic. Or maybe not. Maybe they would agree. I did take their mother away. I am useless. I am good for nothing. A mere shadow of what I used to be. 

But it doesn’t matter anymore, I hear a car pull up, so I hurry. Just as I step into a shower, I hear Leos voice echo trough the house. They are home and I don’t even notice how an invisible smile graces my face. At least for today the pain will disappear. 

Leo’s point of view.

“We are home” all wet from the rain I hurry to remove my muddy shoes. All I want right now is to have a warm shower and a cup of tea with a good book. 

“Move fearless, you’re taking way too much time!” Raph pushes me aside and waves his hand to dad as he comes to great us. Then Raphael takes his way up stairs. So much for a narrow corridor and way too much stuff in it. 

“Hey! Mike, where are ya’ kid?!” I hear him shout as his strong shoulders and short, black hair disappear from my point of view. 

I let him go with just a glare. “Hey dad, how was your day?” I hear Don ask, as he patiently waits for me to put everything in place. He looks so strange with his goofy smile, slim built and straight, shoulder length black hair, a bit longer than Raphs. It’s funny when I think about it. Our youngest brother has light almost blond and curly hair just like me, only longer. While Donnie and Raph got black hair. But they are twins, so I guess that makes sense. Father always said that mom had blond and curly hair and that Mikey is the most similar, even his character is just like hers. I wince as I think that Mikeys character has changed a lot just this year and he refuses to talk about it. I do have to sit down with him one day or another. 

Dad says it’s only his teenage years and that he just started his freshmen year being 15. Don is already a junior and a year older than Mikey, just like Raph.  
I smile when I think that I’ll turn 18 in few days. Finally, dad gave permission to have a party. We are very excited about it. Especially Mikey. It gave us all hope, that maybe, he’ll start to smile more and go back to being himself. 

We don’t say that dad is wrong with his reasoning, but you can never be sure. Don believes there might be some bullying going on, yet our youngster never talks about it. And it frustrates us all. We sometimes talk about it but in our circle. We don’t even discuss it with dad. 

“It was as usual Donatello, thank you for asking. And how was the concert?” Dads answer helped me to stop my line of thoughts and I slowly put my last item in its place.

“Oh, it was alright” Donny answers and together we go to the kitchen. Father joins us. We discuss some details about the artists and how Raph almost got into a fight if not for Donatellos fast reaction. Father is of course not happy, promises to talk with one of the twins. As we make ourselves tea, we can hear something falling above us. 

“Mikey or Raph.” I exhale silently knowing that this might end up in a fight. 

“Yeah, let them be” Donny only smiles and pours us some tea “They’ll deal with it” As we sit around the table, I couldn’t stop but notice my father’s strange, unsatisfied reaction. He started to give strange glances more and more these days. But again, I let it slide and try not to give too much thought. I am home, everyone is safe, and I should try to listen to Donnys small chattering. 

I’m just happy being here. With people I love. 

Raph’s point of view

“Mikey!” I shout again as I enter his room. That dork promised me that he will finish a design for my motorcycle. I’m helping a friend at a car service and for the help he gave me an older model. All I have to do is fix it. So, because tomorrow is Saturday, I am planning on leaving early and I want to have everything prepared. No running back and forth.  
As I close the doors to his room, I figured he was having a shower. So, in the end decided to just wait. His bed again was a mess, like he just left it. Around his small table I can see a lot of papers, paint brushes and scattered notes. So, I lose to my curiosity and walk to see if maybe there is a sketch for me. 

As I look through some of the drawings and strange notes, I have a small glimpse of a notebook that says “My crazy amazing days”. 

“I guess that’s his diary” Just as I reach to take it “Raph! What are you doing?!” he kind of frightened me, so as I jump to a side, I take his lamp with me. I grimace as it falls and crashes.

“Great Raphy, thanks a bunch.” He smirks and walks to pick the lamp. But I notice something strange about him. He had bags under his eyes and those beautiful blue oceans looked really tired, like he didn’t sleep for days. Even his small smile looked somehow different.

“Hey Mikster, are you okay?” he slowly turns to me, holding his broken lamp in hands and smiles, slowly closing his beautiful blue eyes. Something is definitely wrong “What do you mean?” that look he is giving me freaks me out a bit. 

“Have you bean sleeping Mike?” I ask.

“Yeah, everything is fine big guy! What did you come up here for?” again he is trying to change the topic, but I don’t have enough energy to fight so I go with it.

“If you say so. Did you do anything about the sketch I asked you?” I can see him thinking, he glances at his table. He throws his broken lamp back on the ground and starts to look through everything. That put a smile on my face until I noticed how he is dressed. As always long-sleeved tops and long, almost ground reaching, pants that looked way too big for his built. He used to love tee-shirts, shorts and bright colours, sometimes even too bright to look at. Now everything almost is dark blue, grey or black. It annoys me even more. 

“Ugh…” unintentionally I make an unsatisfied sound to which Mikey reacts, he flinches, thinks that he’s done something wrong. “Sorry Raph, just give me a sec, I know I put it somewhere.” And he continues digging, trying to avoid eye contact. 

I just smile and start digging with him “You should really clean it up Mike”

There was a comfortable silence between us. “Ha! Found it!” He shouts happily and gives me a piece of paper “I used colours that I think represents you” he announced proudly.

I have a glance at the drawing and once again he surprises me. A lot of red and black, almost like flames, but not. Tomorrow I’ll start decorating my baby.

“You put in some orange here kid, I thought you used my colours not yours?” I asked but with a smile, letting him know I wasn’t mad, on the contrary I loved it.

“You’ll find there are some shades of blue and purple. I wanted you to remember us no matter where you were.” He was explaining and trying to fix the big mess on his table.  
I stare for some time at him. Thinking of what he just said. His words meant a lot to me. Family was everything to me.

“You have to look after yourself, but if you can’t you must tell us, we will always stay by your side.” He looks at me a bit shook. Not expecting these words to leave my mouth “I mean it Mikey. If someone hurts you in any way, I will make that person pay.” 

He stays frozen, looking at me with big round eyes, as if I said something he never expected. I don’t move as well, my eyes give him enough information, showing, that I am not joking.

“Thanks, Raph, but I’m fine.” I sight, closing my eyes for a second and turn to walk away.

“I am serious Mikey; something is wrong, and I will find out.” With my last words I close his doors and to shiver runs down my body when I hear a small whisper that seems like ‘help me’. 

So, what do you think? Let me know if I should continue.


	2. First step

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. Had some personal problems, also, because I know I'm not a good writer, it's hard to make myself upload this :D   
> But I know where I want this story to go, so until I fix some thing in my life I can't promise to have a schedule.   
> Also! Thank you all that left kudos and comments, it means a lot ;)   
> Please enjoy the new chapter!

Donatello’s point of view

After warming up with a cup of tea with Leo and dad, I had some plans for finishing one of my projects. Thought at the moment I need to make a huge cup of coffee if I was planning on surviving the night. I felt exhausted after the whole day of schoolwork and then the concert. I think I need a moment of silence. 

So, I stand up, dad and Leo seem to be so deep in their conversation that they don’t even notice me moving. It’s nice to see them smiling, especially father. After mother’s death he was struggling, left his job, lost custody of us, couldn’t afford our old house, everything around him was falling apart. While our grandmother was still alive, she took us in, I still remember stories about how destructive love can sometimes be. She alleged that at one moment there wasn’t a day when father wasn’t drunk. I doubt he even knew how Mikey looked then. Mikey thought that our uncle Yoshi was his father. It was problematic for him to except our dad. 

And Leo, being the oldest, after our mother had passed away, took a lot of weight on his shoulders. He tried to protect us as well as he could. Especially Mikey. He never protested when he had to wake up at night to help feed Mikey, never complained when he had to calm him down, never said a word, when grandmother asked him to put him to sleep. He even told her that he’ll find a job. That sentence was accompanied with laughter of course. Yet I still remember my grandmothers’ eyes shining with pride. Yes, Leo even today, would do anything to protect us and every time he stands up for us, I feel safe, feel that everything will be okay. I sight with the last glimpse of memory. 

“I’m going to wash the dishes” they both glance at me, Leo stands up and offers to help me. All the time we are having one or another word. It feels comfortable. After we dry them, he suggests dad to join him in the living room. 

“Would you like to come with us Donny?” Leo asks.

“No thanks Leo, I’ll be going to my room. Want to finish some things before bed.” I laugh and pour delicious black liquid to my favourite cup then turn to say goodnight to father.

“Don’t stay up to late Don. And you should really stop with such quantities of coffee before bed.” Leo says with a smirk on his face. I bow a little and glance at my brother with a smirk. 

“I’ll try, but tonight I have some plans. Goodnight father and I will be seeing you Leo later.” As I turn to go upstairs, I hear father wishing a good nigh sleep and Leo sighing.   
Knowing our rooms were next to each other and that he continuously comes by to say few words about the day, I only smile expecting Leo will lecture me again about not sleeping enough tonight. He loves to go around the house before sleep, to say goodnight, check if everyone is safe. Strangely these few months our chats almost always were about Mikey. Thinking of him, I should go and see how he was doing. Maybe tell him how the concert went. Dad didn’t allow him to come, said that his math results were tragic.

I should go ask him if he needs some help with his studies. He never asked and always refused help. But I won’t lose hope. Especially if it’s that bad. Maybe I should just make him. Or start checking his homework, that would be easier. 

As I take the stairs, I can hear Leo continuing to chat with dad and then laughter. I smile and as my foot reaches the last step my body on its own automatically turns left but my eye catches something on the right. I make a full circle and see Raphael. His back facing Mikeys door. His shoulders are stiff, hands low and it seems like he is in deep thoughts. I could say he even looks slightly angry. 

I frown then try to walk closer to my twin brother. Somehow, he didn’t even seem to notice me until I grasped his shoulder with my free hand and made him slightly jump. 

“You alright Raph?” now our eyes connected. Those beautiful eyes are full of rage, like he’s preparing for a fight. I rarely saw him like that. 

“Hey Don. No, I am not.” As I tighten my hold on my prised liquid, he shakes off whatever was bothering him then scratches his head and looks at me. “Can we talk in my room?” he asks and diverts his eyes somewhere else. I started to think of worst scenarios, of what might be going on.

“Yeah, off course is something bothering you?” as I want to start walking to his room Mikeys door opens. Just a small gap, but enough to see his curls falling on his beautiful face. His blue eyes seem to shine in his darkness. I guess he didn’t turn on the light. 

“What is this commotion all about?” he asks. I smile at seeing him. After the whole day it was nice hearing his voice. 

“Nothing, I just wanted to talk with Raph” Mikey looks at Raph and then at my hands. He off course smiled when he saw a huge cup, decorated by him. 

“Again Don?” I giggle, somehow the negative atmosphere lifted, but then I turned to look at Raphael. To my surprise, he didn’t even move. He was looking at the ground. Like he didn’t hear our conversation, like he was trying his best to stay calm. I didn’t want Mikey to think that something was wrong. So, I continue on smiling. Make it seem, like everything was normal. 

“Yep, you know me Mike. Can’t go about without a huge cup of coffee.” I take a look at his gift in my hands. A cup with a blue sea and a reed/orange sunset. And right in the middle there is a purplish turtle. “Listen Mikey” he raises his eyebrows “I heard you’re having some problems with math” I can see his hand gripping the door handle a bit stronger and he doesn’t even allow me to finish.

“It’s alright, don’t worry about it.” He rushes his sentence then puts that fake smile on his face.

“No Mikey, we’ll talk about this later. You know I can help you” He stares at me for a while and then smirks.

“Yeah, alright, if you want to do it so badly.” I feel something inside. Like a huge relief, he actually allowed me to help him. Though there is no guarantee that he’ll say the same tomorrow or even in few hours. And the idea, that he said okay, made it even more strange. I turn to Raph.

“Alright then, we won’t bother you anymore, me and Raph need to have a chat.” My twin looks at me with a serious expression. That fire seems to still burn in his eyes. 

“Kay, guys, have a calm chat. I’ll be waiting for you Donny.” And with that he closes his doors and vanishes from my point of view. Before I can say anything Raph makes a move towards his room. He and Mikey shared the right side of the house, while me and Leo enjoyed the left. Mine is the first room on the left and Mikeys first on the right.

We stepped into Raphs room. As always, messy, dark, walls that are full of posters. Almost every poster is of motorcycles or nice cars. In the right corner, near the window there are his weights. He loves to work out. And of course, a double size bed on the left. When Mikey was smaller, he often used to sleep with him. They were inseparable and today you can see this from Raphs overprotectiveness over Mikey.

“Don, is Leo with father?” Raph asks as he puts a piece of paper on his table, that is at the bottom of the bed.

“Yeah, I think Leo will come up soon. Is everything alright? You seem… I don’t know, a little bit shocked. Or even angry?” I said as I was walking past him and made myself comfortable on his bed. 

“Don, I think I heard Mikey say something strange.” He turned his head and was looking at me. I felt a bit confused. ”I don’t know if I heard correctly, ya know, I might be tired or something” he sights and walks towards me.

“What did you hear?” I ask as he sits next to me. He holds his hands together and looks at his red carpet.

“Ya know, Mikey has been acting strange. I always wanted to talk to him about it. He isn’t the same, Don.” It looks like Raph was in deep thoughts, like something very dark was troubling him.

“I feel you; I’ve wanted to talk to him for a while, but something always comes up. That’s why I am devoted to helping him study, maybe, if I’ll spend more time with him, just maybe, he’ll be able to open up.” I sight and look at my hands “I can’t shake that disturbing feeling that something is wrong”

Raph looks at me, takes a deep breath and stands up, his muscular back right in front of me. 

“He said help me” his sentence was short and rushed “I don’t think he wanted me to hear it” I look at my brother a bit stunned, my heart started to pound a little bit quicker.

“Are you sure you heard him say it?” I question him as I start to feel my hands struggle to hold my most precious cup. He turns, almost aggressively.

“I already told you Don! I don’t know!” I turn my gaze back to the coffee.

“I know something is wrong with him, we need to talk with Leo” I sighed. I see him holding his fists, barely controlling himself.

“I won’t wait long Don. I will find out what is wrong with my brother.” He says. And I can see his motivation. No, it was more of a warning. Either we do it calmly in peace, or he will make him speak. So, I stand up, put my coffee on the table, cross my hands, lean on the corner then look at him.

“We will talk with Leo and think of a way. We won’t leave everything as it is now.” I take his hand “I promise Raph” he looks at my eyes, a bit calmer this time. ”We will make it work, we always do as long as we are together.”

He smiles and sights by taking one step back. 

“Alright genius, let’s go talk with the great leader.” I only feel proud that I was able to make my hot-headed brother calmer. And later that warm feeling overflows me when both of us are standing there in the middle of his room, giggling like in the old times. 

Leonardo’s point of view

After I said goodnight to father, I made my way upstairs. Dad was the only one that had his room downstairs. So, it was nice knowing we could have the whole flour to ourselves. 

As I turned left to Dons room I had already an idea about today’s chat. First, I want to give him a small lecture about sleep deprivation, then talk about the party, weather we should have it at all and then about Mikey. I really need to talk to the small fellow; he’s been acting up a lot lately. 

Unfortunately, my plan changed when I opened Donatello’s door and found and empty room. I frowned and closed it by stepping back. Maybe he is at Mikeys or Raphs. But he said something about extra work. So, it would be strange for him to just drop it and do something different. I start walking to Mikeys room first when I hear a commotion in Raphs area. So, with a slight jump I hurry.

As I open the doors, I am greeted by the usual smell of sweat and two of my brothers. They both are standing in the middle of the room. It seems they were in a middle of a discussion. 

“Hey, Don, I was looking for you.” I say and already want to leave Raphs room, gesturing for Don to come with me, but Donny doesn’t move and gives me a sad smile, which stopes me immediately. 

“Could you come in Leo, we want to talk about something.” Somehow Donnies voice seemed more serious then always. Because I wanted to hear what they had to say I stepped inside, closing the doors behind me. Just as the doors clicked, I looked around, everything seemed normal, so I simply had no choice but to wait for somebody to start explaining something to me. And it didn’t take long.

“There’s something Raph heard Mikey say.” The moment I heard my little brothers name, I got a bit more attentive. I also felt myself frown. I glanced at Raph, but strangely he wasn’t looking at me. The storm seemed to be his main interest now. So, I returned my gaze to Donnie. Waiting for him to continue. 

“This might sound strange but have in mind that Raph might have heard wrong” Before Donnie could continue, I heard Raphael growl. So, me and Donny glanced at him, but then again, we got no replay. So, like in an agreement we turned back and looked each other in the eyes. “He heard Mikey ask for help” as I hear Donny finish the sentence, I feel my eyes go wider. I took a step forward and no matter how hard I tried to calm myself I couldn’t stop that disturbing feeling in my chest. A feeling that usually warned about upcoming dangers. 

“When did you hear him say it Raph?” I turn to look at him. I feel my heart going faster and louder. The room suddenly turned even darker. 

“Today, when I went to take this drawing, he promised me. I don’t think he wanted me to hear it.” Raph turned now and looked at us. He seemed annoyed. And as I started to walk closer to him, Don suddenly grabbed my arm.

“Leo, we don’t know if it’s what he truly heard. But we need a plan. I want to get closer to him, I want to talk to him. Maybe he will…” But before Donny could continue, I interfered, sounding angrier then intended. 

“He didn’t say anything for how long Donnie?! And now in some magical way he will open up.” When I noticed my brothers hurt eyes, I took a deep breath, remembering that I am not alone “Sorry guys, I had a strange day, and this is just a cherry on top”

“Don’t ya think your da only one worried!” a bit startled I looked Raph in the eyes, burning eyes. He steps closer, ready to rip my face off “All I want is for ma brother to get better, but if ya think you’re the only one important here then go and save da day as always!” I took a step closer; I am not getting down on this.

“Raphael, enough! If you could listen or at least try to understand what I wanted to say, everything would be a lot easier.” We were now in each other faces, almost ready to fight. 

“Enough guys.” I hear Donny say. I turn to look at him and at the corner of my eyes I can see Raph walk to his bed. Trying to calm down. He always was the hot headed of the family, though sometimes I can be the same. “We don’t need to fight, it is necessary that we think of something, a plan, or maybe someone has an idea, how to make him talk.”

I look around. I can still hear my heart beating. If it is right, if Mikey really is struggling or hurting, we must do something. I glance at Raphs table, I can see Donnies coffee cup and I smile. That’s what Mikey does to everyone. He is a walking sunshine. Wherever he goes, he makes people laugh, smile. His energy and optimism in any situation sometimes annoyed us, but always motivated to move forward. At least that’s how it was.

“Guys, I understand that the situation is not in our favour.” Everyone looks at me and I turn to them, we made a small circle with everyone turned to each other “Weather Mikey said it or not, he is struggling with something and we need to help him. We need to stay close to him, watch over him more often.”

My brothers seemed intense, both with frowns on their faces.

“He might not open up to us quickly, but we have to show him, that he can. That no matter what we will listen, and we will stand on his side.” I take a deep breath “It might take some time, but this is what we will do.”

I turn to look at Raphs table again, searching for a piece of paper and a marker. When I found what I was searching for I turned to my brothers again. 

“We are going to make a schedule.” I can feel their strong eyes on me. ”We are not leaving him alone for a while. If he is being bullied, we will find out, if he is abused, we will prevent it, if it’s just his teenage hormones, we will help him to go through them. Is everything clear?” 

I look around and I can see my brothers finally getting at what I wanted to do. 

“And what if he wants to be alone?” Donny asked.

“If that will be at home, where he is safe and if that will be something he wants desperately, we will let him. Occasionally some time alone is good for everyone.”   
Raph come closer, snaps the piece of paper out of my hand. 

“Alright, how do we do this?”


	3. Just a feeling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! First of all, I am really sorry that it took me so long to actually publish anything! At the moment I am writing my thesis I still have to work, take care of things at home. I am writing only then when I feel exhausted from my thesis. Secondly, I am so greatfull for everyone that commented and left kudos! I am really trying to create a story that more of you can enjoy!   
> But even so! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter and continue to wait for my late updates!

The night was coming to an end. Mikey heard all the commotion in the next room, but some how he didn’t have enough energy to care. He was feeling down. Feeling like he didn’t belong here. While comfortably enjoying the warmth given by his sun set orange blanket more and more thoughts entered his head. Dark thoughts. Thoughts that every time killed him a little bit more inside.

His fists tighten, grabbing his blanket like it was the last thing holding him in this life. And then suddenly a bright light came into his room and hit his lovely face. And in a glimpse of a second you could have seen all his troubles. His dark circles under the eyes, messy hair, a small bruise under the chin and those see-through tears running down his freckled cheeks. 

When his room fell into the darkness once more, Mikey took a shuddering breath and stood up. Sluggishly left his bed and still covered with a blanked came closer to the window. Not caring that the end of it was cleaning his dusty floor. 

Michelangelo leaned on to his windowsill and stared at the trees and their swaying branches. The storm was finally calming down. He was so deep in thoughts that he lost a hold of the only object that gave him warmth. As his blanket fell to the floor, he started to understand that it wasn’t only the thoughts that were troubling him, because somehow deep down, he was feeling strangely safe. 

While he was standing like an unmovable pillar, his eyes travelled to the side. There was his messy table, and, in the corner, he saw something that brought a slight smile to his face. He took few steps closer to the table, not caring about his blanket anymore, even kicking it to the side, he outstretched his hand, like he was reaching for the highest star, and took something very vital to him. A photo. He was holding it in between his hands. 

Mikey was staring at himself and his older brothers, enjoying blinding sun on the beach. His thumb slightly brushed over his own face. How happy and safe he used to be. Not caring about a thing, only that delicious slice of pizza, that his family enjoyed after a long swim at the sea. 

The longer he looked at the picture, the better he felt. Yes, everything will be okay. He smiled, pressed the picture to his chest and unconsciously, but slowly crumbled to the floor, whispering those little words that meant so much and yet nothings at all ‘everything will be okay’.

Michelangelo was lost in his thoughts and feelings. Feelings that he hadn’t felt for so long. He was so deep that once his door was closed by a heart broken stranger, he still felt alone, felt like this secret of his will forever be his. Fortunately for Mikey, he was never alone. And that beautiful storm, that he was so mesmerized with, brought something special, something Michelangelo secretly was hoping for. 

Leonardo’s point of view

I heard a strange noise, like something was screaming or shouting. So, I tried to listen, and I came to a conclusion that it was an annoying sound. And then a shock went trough my body and my eyes went wide open. It was my alarm.

“Ugh… really?” I know I’m a bit grumpy. Usually I don’t even need an alarm to wake up, but yesterday I had a long talk with two of my brothers. And after I just couldn’t fall asleep. All these thoughts and ideas about what my little brother might be going through. How I failed him. 

I take a deep breath, thinking of my plans for today. But just when I tried to think of a plan, I saw Mikey in my head. I should spend more time with him today. That will be my main goal. 

Yesterday I offered my brothers to talk to dad about Mikey, but they were against it. Especially Raph. I don’t know why, but he doesn’t seem to trust our father. He said something along the lines ’he gives me the creeps’.

As I started to walk towards a bathroom that me and Donny shared, I heard something break downstairs. I was a bit doubtful of going there to check, but then I heard few voices and later some shouting. 

As I made my way downstairs Mikey ran past me. Not even looking at me, eyes seeing only the stairs, his jumper even more loose then the last time I saw it. I didn’t even have time to ask him about what had happened and unfortunately my hands were busy holding towels, shampoo and shower gel, so I couldn’t grab him. I thought it was strange, knowing that he usually slept in. 

Even more muddled I continued my way downstairs when I saw few drops of blood. I scowled, thinking that someone got hurt. So, I followed the short path of blood specks to the kitchen. There on the ground I saw few broken cups. I understood that someone broke them and logically cut their hand. Suddenly my thoughts were broken by sturdy footsteps. I turned and saw father coming into the kitchen, he looked pissed, with his dark and deep eyes and frowned eyebrows.

“Are you alright dad?” I asked, thinking it might have been him that was hurt.

“Yes, I am. Where is that brat?” He asked sounding even more angry than he looked.

“Brat? You mean Mikey?” I asked a bit confused.

“Yes! Where is your brother?!” He almost shouted and went around the table, missing the mess on the floor and started to look for another cup, which made me look at him from a far. I never saw him act like that.

“He went upstairs. Dad, did he cut his hand?” I asked, secretly hoping that dad didn’t just leave Mikey hurt and obviously ignoring the situation.

“Yes, he did. He broke the cups, when I told him to clean it up, of course being as careless as he is, he cut himself.” I looked at the mess and then back at him. He was staring at me “Go get him and tell him to finish what he started”

I couldn’t believe what dad was saying. Just like that, he was pushing his youngest away. Was there something more, something I was missing.

“It’s alright dad, I will clean it up, it’s just a few cups. And maybe you can go upstairs and check if he is okay?” Unfortunately, I was answered by his simple look. His eyes were almost full of disgust. ‘Did I say something wrong?’

“It’s his problem, he will fix it himself.” He finished making himself coffee and then turned to me. “If it’s really bad, then Donatello can fix his cuts.” And with that he left the kitchen, disappearing into his own room. 

I was standing, feeling a bit disordered, lost for words. What was going on? Was it because dad was angry? Or was he always like this and I just missed it, ignored it? 

No matter what it was I needed to clean everything and go check on Mikey. I put everything for my shower on the table and started cleaning the mess. I felt a bit anxious scrubbing Mikey’s blood of the floor. That feeling gave me a bit more of stimulation to clean faster. The desire to make sure that my brother was safe made me clean everything in few minutes. I could say a record time.

After making sure that everything was sparkling, I ran up the stairs, sometimes missing one or two steps. I made a right turn and immediately was greeted by Mikey’s closed room. I knocked few times, but after no response I allowed myself in. 

There I saw him sitting on his carpet with the first aid kit, struggling to do the simplest task, clean his own wound. Though it’s no surprise seeing as he is right-handed, and the wound is on his right hand. After hearing me enter he looked up at me and then immediately diverts his eyes somewhere else. I smile sadly and come closer. 

I joined him on the carpet, took his hand and start to check his cuts. To my relief they weren’t too deep. 

“I’m sorry” he murmured, almost hopping I didn’t hear him. I don’t even look at him as I continue to deal with his cuts. 

“What for?” I ask. Tried to sound a bit bored, making sure he understood that I wasn’t mad.

“For breaking the cups. I didn’t think they’ll be so hot.” He whispers and clenches his left fist.

“They were only some cups Mikey. You shouldn’t have run and asked dad to help you.” I sighted. “There, all done big guy.” And as I allowed Mikey to take his hand, I finally looked at him and froze. He was crying. There were tears flowing down his face, shoulders starting to shake. 

“Mikey, does it hurt?” I ask, feeling a bit frightened. He nodded; which made me think of some medicine that could help him. “I could ask Donny which medicine would help with pain-“

“No, it’s alright.” Mikey interrupted me. ”It’s not something medicine can help me with” 

“Mikey, what are you saying?” I asked him, feeling more confused than ever. Was he hurt somewhere else? Maybe he fell somewhere?

“I’m saying that I will be alright, I promise Leo.” He stood up “I should clean the mess I made, or it will make father even more irritated.” He sighted and with a sleeve that was to big for him, started wiping his tears away. 

“Don’t bother, I already cleaned everything.” He looked at me a bit chocked. 

“Why?” he asked genuinely confused.

“Why not?” I stood up next to him. 

“Because it was my mess.” He sounded a bit livid. But I wasn’t moved by his slight outburst.

“Yes, it was. And you were hurt. You are my brother Mikey and I’ll do anything to make sure you are safe.” I gazed at him. He advanced closer, hesitant if he was allowed. Then gradually raised his hands and hugged me.

I wasted no time and hugged him back. I felt warmth spreading trough my body. Holding him tighter and tighter.

“Mikey, if there is something I need to know, please, just talk to me” I tighten my hold on him “But if you feel hesitant about me there is always Raph or Donnie. Perhaps even dad.”  
He buries himself into me even more and mumbles something. I smile at his effort and take a step back so I could hear him clearer this time.

“I didn’t quite catch it Mikester.” He looks at me again, his eye seems to be a bit red and they sparkle from all the tears.

“I said I will, I… I want to.” I put my hand on his shoulder trying to show him that I am here. “I just don’t know how.” After he finished, I hugged him again. Feeling that it was all I could do at that moment. Like that was the only way to show him my support. 

“Mikey, we know that something is wrong, and we truly want to help” He starts to shake again “We are willing to wait as long as you need, just please, don’t ignore us, don’t think that you are alone.” 

I come to his level and looked at his beautiful sky-blue eyes.

“You are never alone, do you understand?” he nods and tries to wipe his tears of again. I help him by stroking his cheeks with my thumbs. After he looks at least a bit decent to go downstairs I ask if he could make me and himself some green tea. To which he immediately imitates puking.

“Only you and uncle Yoshi can drink that first thing in the morning.” I laugh, mess up even more his already chaotic curls and together we leave his room for a delicious breakfast. 

Donatello's POW

I woke up because of a beam of light that broke through my curtains. I smiled understanding that the storm was finally over and the new day was starting. I stretched every muscle I had in my body and felt more awake. 

As I was deciding what my first steps of today will be, I heard some voices in the corridor. ‘Nice, I’m not the first one up’ I thought happily, knowing that breakfast will be ready before I’ll go downstairs. 

I left my bed and shuddered as a wave of cold air crashed with my warm body. ’Great, I need some warmer clothes.’

I took everything for a shower and wondered if Leo had already had his. As I collected everything and left my room for a warm wake up, I glanced to my right and saw Raph leaving Mikey’s room. 

I froze and gave him an odd look with one eyebrow raised. He was a bit chocked when he noticed me, unfortunately before I could say anything, he put one of his fingers to his lips, showing me to stay silent. So, I didn’t say anything and just stood there, in the middle of a corridor, watching as Raphael almost ran to his room, hiding something under his red sweater. 

Maybe Mikey had something of Raphael. So, I just shook any thoughts that were coming to my head and continued onwards with my first plan. 

As I finished with the shower and left the bathroom, I could smell something delicious. At first, I thought that maybe someone cooked waffles, but then I assumed that it was too early for waffles and maybe pancakes were waiting for me downstairs. 

So, not trying to waist any more time I almost ran to my room, left everything I was carrying, grabbed my rounded glasses and as fast as I could walked downstairs.   
There I was greeted by Leonardo and Michelangelo, who were having a chat, while Mikey tried not do burn any pancakes, laughing and simply enjoying the first rays of sunshine. 

When they noticed me, I was greeted by Mikey’s huge ear to ear smile and Leos satisfied expression. 

“Hey Don! Tell Mikey my pancakes aren’t the worst!” I laughed hearing Leos words; Mikey joined me as well.

“Oh, come on Leo, don’t try to look for help, everyone knows you can’t cook, it’s a fact.” Mikey said by turning to look at pancakes and flipping them one more time. 

“Sorry Leo, Mike is right. You can barely make anything.” I said feeling a bit sad by seeing Leos betrayed expression. I joined him, now we sat at the kitchen table and were waiting for Mikey to finish our breakfast. 

“You both are just trying to go against me.” He said with a frown on his face. But we all knew he was just making fun of himself. 

“No, they are not fearless, you simply can’t cook.” We all were a bit alarmed by sudden Raphael’s entrance. And as he made his way to Mikey, I looked at him a bit suspiciously, while Leo was just smiling and murmuring some things under his nose, trying to prove himself that he was a great cook. 

Raphael meanwhile stood behind Mike and put his head on his shoulder, trying to look closer at the coming food. 

“Nice Mike, just what I wanted for perfect morning breakfast.” He smiled and stepped back. “You guys want some tea or any other thing that you love to drink in the morning?” he asked while at the same time continued to pour water into the kettle. 

“I would love a cup of coffee.” I said, while making myself more comfortable.

“Off course you would.” He said with a smirk on his big face. And then I noticed it. His dark circles under the eyes. Was he not sleeping well?

“Are you alright Raph?” I asked and at the same time Leo and Mikey turned to look at him, which made him a bit embarrassed. He froze and started to look around.  
“Yeah, why shouldn’t I be?” he asked a bit disordered. 

“Because you have dark circles under your eyes. Are you sleeping well?” After I finished Leo squinted his eyes and tried to have a closer look. To which Raph put his hand on Leonardo’s eyes and then turned to me.

“Yeah genius, just had some strange dreams today, no worries.” Then he turned and stopped, like he noticed something. “More interestingly, what happened to your hand, Mike?”

When I heard Raphael say that, I immediately stood up and went to see. My brothers’ right hand was bandaged. I took his hand and tried to understand if the wound was serious.

“Oh, I just broke some cups in the morning., Leo helped me.” Hearing that Mikey didn’t do it himself brought some relief. Then I turned to Leo.

“It wasn’t too deep was it?” Leonardo looked at me and smiled. 

“No, I cleaned it, checked and then bandaged.” He put his hands in the air. “I promise, I’ve done everything you thought us to do.” To which I beamed. I was happy that at least one was listening to my small lectures.

“That’s good.” I sighted with relief. And as I turned to go back to my place father stepped into the kitchen. 

“Is everything alright?” He asked.

“Yeah, we are just waiting for Mikey to finish breakfast. Father then turned to look at him, but Mikey was now focused to making sure the pancakes were delicious. 

“I see.” He the went to the sink and washed his cup, I presume, of coffee. “What are your plans for today, boys?” 

“I think all four of was will go to an amusement park” Leo answered, and dad was looking very intensely at him. But my focus was distracted by Mikey, who was laying pancakes on the table. 

“Here you go guys, pancake mountain.” He said almost proudly. We just thanked him and sat around the delicious mountain and enjoyed each other company while eating every last bit of it. 

“When are you planning to go?” Suddenly father asked. Leo couth straight on about what dad was talking. 

“I think right after we finish our breakfast.” He answered calmly. 

“I see.” Dad seemed a bit in thoughts but just before I wanted to change the topic he continued. “Michelangelo will not go with you.”

I froze. ‘what now?’ but before I could say anything there was a loud growl from Raphael and then a loud “Why not?!” 

“Because he can’t clean after himself.” He answered calmly. I looked a bit confused and started to search for some answers. Raph was just growling and looking really pissed, Mikey seemed to have lost his appetite and Leo looked like he was feeling guilty. 

“Dad, they were only some cups and I cleaned them because Mikey was hurt.” Leo said. Okay, that made more sense now. This wasn’t about general Mikey’s behaviour; it was about today. 

“It doesn’t matter. He should have been more careful.” He said standing up. Took his plates and while he cleaned them, he continued. “That will be my final word. He is not going. On the same side, he could study a bit more-“ Before he could say anything again Raph jumped and scared everyone with a loud fist, that hit the table. 

“That’s fine! I’m not going as well” He then turned to look at Mikey “We’ll watch some movies after you finish your homework.” And just like that he left. Leaving everyone stunned and silent. 

Dad only frowned and continued cleaning his plate. Though neither me nor Leo missed that cute and generous smile that graced Mikey’s round face.


End file.
